duofranchisefandomcom-20200215-history
The Myles Bots
The Myles Bots is a Resistance formed in the Hospital Arc during the battle against Dora Marquez and Dr. Richard McJakobo. It was conceived by Zachary in the Duo-Franchise arc In Too Deep during the sub-arc Rise To Stardom and had several prototypes formed in the making. History Preliminary Formation of the Group After the Figure-Men’s final fate, Morro and Lord Dregg, who survived an onslaught invoked by the evil bounty hunter Leopoldo Archer, formed a team simply known as The Group and went on several adventures even having their own love interests based off on them. Little do any of them (including wealthy benefactor Zachariah Jaybird Delightful (née Parker) and his class aide Carrie Courageous) know, their lives will be short-lived and also change forever. Ideas Hatched Zachary was working on a high school class project when he managed to come up with an idea for the perfect superhero team to manage and take care of: the Myles Bots. He went through several prototypes and only two successful teams until when he got reprimanded for a “no strangers” rule several times, he invented a super collider exactly like Kingpin’s that will help bring forth a new set of friends that are no roleplayers unlike the ones Zachary was associated with. Super Collider goes Awry The Collider Arc was ultimately invoked when the G-Force, retreating from a FBI van driven by renegade extremist Carter and his nerve-wrecked partner, inadvertently smash into the Collider both creating a firework display and stranding uncounted characters into the Duo-Franchise dimension. The original people Zachary founded included but not limited to: comedic relief from a Looney Tunes-Esque Dimension Spider-Ham, nature hero revealed self-entitled snob Snooty Fluttershy and resident scientist from a currently anarchic kingdom Dr. Fox. Landing in a Hospital The three and Zachary land in a game invoked by deceptive butler Dr. McJakobo (the right-hand man to the true Mastermind), Stefanie Lune (the true main antagonist of the Duo-Franchise series) and her husband Mordecai Lune (a bully and corrupt artist). Luckily, with the aid of school bully revealed envious orphan Kevin Levin, embittered future version of Cricket Green and redeemed classical 80’s/90’s antihero Rex Dangervest and the evil corporate criminals’ youngest son and ace pilot for the Top Wing academy Mordecai Lune Jr. (aka Swift) as well as the recruitment of Zachary Delightful (who was framed by a now darkened Panda Bear for the near-exposure of the Hero League’s secrets), the three conspirators were killed off ending the Grizzly Empire once and for all. Myles Bots The “One Bad Day” Attacks 5 weeks after the end of the Grizzly Empire, Zachary and Rex return to Linden City High with Kevin, Swift and their brief teammate Flutterfilly as the school’s new students. Things spiral into madness when Sanjay Patel (desiring revenge on newly-declared arch-nemesis and school athlete Maddie Rooney) resurrects villains like Launchpad McQuack, Twilight Sparkle and the notorious traitor Pikachu in order to create a brother-sister bond between Sanjay and Maddie. The plans spiral into mixed results as Launchpad’s One Bad Day act only resulted in the endangerment of several lives without even trying to make the heroes look bad. The action just made the Myles Bots (who decided to save everyone on the train including Peter Capulet and his brothers and Webby) declared mystery heroes and exposed Sanjay as the conspirator. But luckily for them, the teens’ prank forces Dora to destroy Bird Island proving Sanjay’s plans for Maddie to be partially correct. To make things better for them, newly revived criminal Twilight Sparkle (during the events of “A Flurry of Emotions”; no pun intended) accidentally makes a child (her NIECE no less) cry which causes the Myles Bots’ secret identities and Zachary’s status as one of them to be revealed to transfer student from Northridge High School who is more quiet in comparison and is also revealed to be the son of Drill Finger (similar to what Captain Man and his allies predicted) Hagen James who is horrified to see Sanjay Patel’s plans for Zachary. Defeated, the Myles Bots explain what happened up to this point and reveal the true identity of the person seemingly responsible for the One Bad Day attacks: Dora Marquez. Angered, he rejects Zachary’s friendships and leaves prompting the Myles Bots (now appalled at the anarchy Dora supposedly caused) to defeat Dora and the revived once and for all with the vendetta further cemented after the friendship Zachary has with Hagen is saved but the relationship Zachary has with the Myles Bots is almost severed beyond repair. But luckily, the Myles Bots make up and learn to trust one another in order to defeat the new antagonist responsible for manipulating Zachary into almost becoming a super villain himself. Tragically, Dr. Fox and Flutterfilly were killed in action after Sanjay’s machinations take full event with Zachary having condemned them thus making his Myles Bot status short-lived. Worse, the world now thinks there will never be any more Collider people so they now assume that if all of the final four perish, the world is now under global doomsday ultimately causing the four teenagers to try and work together to escape Sanjay’s escape games in spite of having defeated Sanjay once and for all. Unfortunately, while Zachary and his teammates mend bridges (with redeemed defector from Sanjay’s criminal empire Pikachu, formerly disappeared mother Janet Van Dyne and former bodyguard turned divine level god Shazam joining the band), Sanjay manages to survive his ordeal and assassinates any and all of the Powerpuff Girls from all timelines while making Swift realize that his father is a jerk off in any dimension thus he disowns Mordecai and Stef as his parents. Rex Dangervest is also one of the casualties after he realizes his house has become a detonator about to kill his teammates and, knowing that Cricket Green is going to be set up as his past self eventually but seeing a viable way for the boy to avoid becoming Ben Schmitz due to the Prison Island, sacrifices himself by attempting to land the rescue rocket safely to no avail as well as having managed to escape but caused himself to fall to the ground with a house part as it falls to the ground as well and explodes killing him. Fortunately, Zachary’s secretary and school aide Carrie Courageous realizes the damage Dark Mayhem (formerly known as Sanjay) has invoked on the world and uses Bliss’ DNA to become a superhero while Bubbles’ DNA is bestowed upon Zachary. More, retired superhero Captain America (who is a paragon and spoof on America like the late Rex Dangervest) officially joins the Myles Bots and has a pivotal role alongside his teammates in the death of Dark Mayhem. However, Zachary managed to save his childhood friend Py and becomes a Myles Bot officially in doing so. As the time fiddling takes effect, Dark Mayhem and Ella were erased from existence while Perry the Platypus was wrongly imprisoned outside of time with no sign of returning. Darkest Hour With the newly revived final benefactor Prince Unikitty, goldfish pawn Darwin Watterson, Pikachu’s best friend Psyduck and Fab Four Leader turned Myles Bot legend Pipsqueak initiated, Benny the Bull instigates a new plan now that he is brought into the alternate timeline: to outdo all of Destiny Baker’s crimes and plans for Linden City by manipulating the world into becoming a desolate No Man’s Land as Dr. McJakobo instigated. But luckily, the Myles Bots, with a few sacrifices and new allies, manage to kill Dark Mayhem for good. This all culminates in a final battle against Brightburn which plays out almost like the Endgame final battle. The Time Negation Though the alternate Py was killed for good, the Bots manage to negate the events leading up to the No Man’s Land redeeming Benny and ending the Endgame madness once and for all. Despite the victory, Kickbutt managed to become a villain by turning against the Myles Bots and, as far as their future travels and the debut of the mysterious 6th Titan are concerned, the adventures of the Myles Bots are far from over. Time Skip New Life During the Time Skip, the Myles Bots had become fugitives for either having a human in the premises or committing crimes for the villains they seemingly work for but are nonetheless undeterred as they had also become pop stars and adventurers. They also have lost everyone excluding Janet Van Dyne and later Swift leaving Pipsqueak and Detective Pikachu as the lone Survivors. Thankfully, they become more trustful of one another and even learn about the Gold Killer, a criminal who has surfaced not long after the crimes occurred in Linden City. Summer Assembles The Crime Expungement The Myles Bots travel to Pure Heart Valley and, with enough evidence to support them, manage to clear Perry’s name though others are not entirely convinced. Meanwhile, the machinations of Linden City High local anti-villain Drake Starling intervene and his alliance with local bully Jonah makes matters worse. Thankfully, he manages to inadvertently cause the long foreshadowed akumatization of Zachary to occur starting the Zachary Akumatized Arc. Separation and Spongebob’s Death During a brief ship cruise, Zachary, Ducky, Mothra, Genie and Sci-Twi manage to get separated with Zachary being transported to a supernatural city and the other four finally going to Pure Heart Valley like they wanted. However, despite being separated from his teammates, he is not alone as he not only has his family but reunited with the evil criminal Dora Marquez and recurring Myles Bot legend Bo Peep (who serves as a new recruit from a Carnival Tour). He also comes across the cast of formerly abandoned skit Bunnicula and its titular character while a nemesis wannabe pursues them seeking out ways to become Zachary’s nemesis. As the trio’s alliance wasn’t strong enough, Spongebob was assassinated to Squidward’s immense sorrow as he and Spongebob were bitter friends but friends nonetheless. Worse, Zachary is eventually framed and becomes a wanted fugitive once more but this time his akumatization is revealed to the town. Thankfully, hope remains in joking stuffed carnival toy Ducky, the Genie of the Lamp, Psyduck, enigmatic illusion creating vigilante Mysterio, body-swap victim Fluttershy-Angel, Akumageddon-induced hero and duplicating alien Slapback (formerly pessimistic student Ebenezer Firewater) and akumatized former benefactor turned true canon character Bunnicula (formerly Zachary Delightful). Determined to fix things, the Myles Bots, with the remorseful aid of Spider-Guin, must bring the three auxiliary recruits to light and defeat Stef, Drill Finger, Nick Wilde and Dark Mayhem before they are imprisoned on false charges. Final Confronts with their Enemies The Myles Bots have to face off against Dark Mayhem once and for all to seal the fate of untold millions. Ultimately, Dark Mayhem is defeated while Stef is finally vanquished ending the Grizzly Empire and the Villain League for good. However, it came with great tolls to not only the team but the world: several people including the allies of Zachary are killed while the Myles Bots are murdered, timelines between Duo-Franchise and others are merged resurrecting Mister Rogers and merging the alternate timeline’s counterparts with their own timeline’s, 2010 Rainbow Dash is eventually turned into the definitive incarnation of Spike, a resistance is ultimately formed against the evil Drake Starling and his cohorts and Linden City is declared virus-ridden and shut down for health and psychological damage violations leaving untold millions homeless. Out of all the Myles Bots to have ever avoid being killed off or retired, Zachary, Mini-Max, Ebenezer, Unikitty, Rocky, Bo Peep, Bunnyshy, Genie and other demoted characters like Peck manage to survive the destruction of Linden City and the subsequent massacres wrought by Dark Mayhem’s allies but some survivors are killed off later on like Chris Morris (a hamster who was shot), Marsha (a vengeful girl) and several others. Members 'Ducky' * Name: Ducky * Species: Carnival Plush * Activity: May 2019 - August 2019 * Status: Alive * Description: He was Bunny’s best friend and a carnival plush that wanted to find a family alongside him. However, after Bunny was tragically killed by Twilight, he is forced to find someone who is anything but ordinary: Zachary Delightful. He was lucky enough to actually survive his vacations and will do anything to find out Bunny’s fate in their first battles. 'Slapback' * Name: Ebenezer Firewater * Species: Human (formerly), Alien * Activity: July 2019 - Present * Status: Alive * Description: He is one of the founding characters and Zachary’s classmate before becoming one of the first people in Akumageddon to fall victim to their akumatization. 'Genie' * Name: The Genie of the Lamp * Species: Genie * Activity: May 2019 - Present * Status: Alive * Description: He is a powerful entity that appeared human and as a villain mole up until he “redeems” himself and reveals his true nature as a brave and friendly soul who desires freedom above all else. He gets just that when he joins the group. 'Mysterio' * Name: Quentin Beck * Activity: July 2019 - Present * Description: He is a superhero who appeared to be the epitome of fraud but revealed his true capabilities in further appearances and became apart of the group by the end of his recurring appearances. 'Eleven' * Name: Ellie James * Species: Human-Psychic Hybrid * Activity: July 2019 - Present * Status: Alive * Description: She was one of the last survivors of the psychic race born to Sherman Peabody (now known as the psychotic evil super-villain Drill Finger). Renowned as one of the most deadliest assassins, Eleven had a falling out with her father that caused her to rebel against him, thereby making her an enemy of the Villain League and its associates. Her defector status as well as her being saved from death led to her becoming a member of the Myles Bots. 'Ben Hanscom' * Name: Ben Hanscom * Activity: September 2019 - Present * Description: He was a member of the Losers’ Club before becoming a resistance member when Pennywise becomes part of a government conspiracy and his fellow Losers become victims of an old endgame. 'Junior' * Name: Junior/Tuck * Species: Golden Retriever * Activity: August 2019 - Present * Status: Alive * Description: ??? 'Bubbles Utonium' * Name: Bubbles Utonium * Species: ??? * Activity: August 2019 - Present * Status: Alive (faked death) * Description: She is Zachary’s birth mother and a former pawn in Stef’s game before the crazed manipulator was murdered while she was saved by her own hidden intelligence. She eventually joined the Resistance after the CTRL-ALT-HEARTACHE’s attacks. 'Zach Delightful' * Name: Zachariah Jaybird Delightful * Species: Human * Activity: August 2019 - Present * Status: Alive * Description: He is a long-standing victim of Stef’s deceit as a baby and being her primary target as a result. He was initially the adoptive father, caregiver and benefactor of the Myles Bots but was officially declared a Myles Bot after he was condemned by the city upon the team being framed. He eventually became akumatized into a new Chuck and will become physical in the near future. 'Songbird' * Name: Melissa Gold * Species: Mutant * Activity: August 2019 - Present * Status: Alive * Description: She is a government agent who worked in the Linden City division alongside Zachary’s old classmate Perry Northwest. While Perry became obsessed with destroying the heroes’ credibility, Melissa became Songbird and joined the Resistance in defeating villains. Determinant Choices 'Spike' * Name: Spike * Activity: September 2019 - Present * Description: He was Twilight’s #1 assistant until being transported to the future during a run from home gone awry and becoming a resistance member alongside fellow time-displaced Equestria denizen Fluttershy-Angel. 'Fluttershy-Angel' * Name: Fluttershy * Activity: July 2019 - Present * Description: She is formerly a shy caretaker until developing into a more bold yet caring character as time progressed. Unfortunately, she swapped bodies with Angel and was transported into the Duo-Franchise timeline before she can change back. Future Members 'Rescue' * Name: Carrietta N. White * Species: Telekinetic (formerly), Human (formerly), Iron Woman * Activity: September 2019 - Present * Status: Presumed Deceased (original self), Alive (alternate self from the Black Prom of 2013) * Description: She was an elementary school aide until working up to high school after becoming friends with Zachary and eventually becoming a superhero. As her family secrets were revealed, things turn sour and she was presumably killed in the final battle against Drill Finger and Dark Mayhem. A past version of Carrie hailing from 2014 before the Black Prom tainted her moral code was brought into the future, where she rebelled against Mina Monroe during the August Arc. Former Members 'Bunny' * Name: Bunny * Activity: May 2019 * Status: Deceased * Description: A Collider veteran, he was brought back from his Looney Tunes-esque Dimension after the Collider Arc comes into fruition. Afterwards, he serves as the unofficial leader of the Myles Bots and declares anybody who serves out of water as one of their clan. He was the second-to-last to ever get killed off after facing Dr. Cortex’s mind games and getting a fatal blow to the back of his head for his efforts. Thankfully, he will be resurrected in Birthday Game: All Stars and return as a contestant for his previous efforts and popularity in film. 'Yellow Ranger' * Name: Kayla Kassady * Activity: May 2019 * Description: She was Zachary’s wife and a mole for Drake’s plans but, after she betrayed the team, she severed her bonds with the Myles Bots and left the team in Akumageddon. 'Detective Pikachu' * Name: Harry Goodman * Activity: April 2019 - May 2019 * Description: He was the initial leader of the Myles Bots and was a beacon of hope for Linden City after the assumption that the Myles Bots are undone for good. Unfortunate enough, he was presumed dead by many prompting the citizens and the world to declare martial law on Linden City and its non-human denizens. 'Kevin Levin' * Name: Kevin Levin/Kevin 11 * Activity: April 2019 - May 2019 * Description: An envious orphan putting up a shield built up on ego, he was one of the first few characters from another dimension to wound up trapped on the Duo-Franchise dimension. He was accidentally murdered when it is assumed that the system would be restored by a high heart rate and Swift shocks him to death but will be resurrected in Summertime Debuts. 'Rex Dangervest' * Name: Cricket Green/Rex Dangervest * Activity: March 2019 - May 2019 * Description: A man of all trades, he went from a country boy in the city to a redeemed sexist jerk to a classical 80’s to 90’s anti hero. He also abandoned his craziness and lack of responsibility after being detained in a prison island filled with hypnotic pollen. He tries to land his rescue rocket safely but it detonated and he fell to his death as a part of the rocket that he grabbed exploded killing him. 'Captain America' * Name: Steve Rogers/Captain America * Activity: May 2019 * Description: He initially was a founding Avenger but retired in the year 2023 and became a senile old man. However, he was zapped back in time and in an alternate timeline while eventually returning back to his years in the World Wars. 'Prince Unikitty' * Name: Prince Unikitty * Activity: April 2019 - May 2019 * Description: He initially was the benefactor of the Powerpuff Girls and a brief Myles Bot prototype but was killed off and reborn as a cat-unicorn hybrid becoming christened as a Myles Bot in the wake of Dr. Fox’s possibly final demise and ultimately abandoning the position. 'Shazam' * Name: Vi Glitter/Shazam * Activity: May 2019 * Description: He initially served as a security guard for the Delightful household but was akumatized during the time jump and eventually became a divine level god and superhero who joined the team. He eventually was dusted sealing another person’s fate into becoming his successor. 'Darwin Watterson' * Name: Darwin Watterson * Activity: May 2019 * Description: Darwin Watterson was a fish who was given anthropomorphism in the desert and eventually gave birth to the Darwin the series The Amazing World of Gumball knew and loved. When he was a guppy, he was soundly trumped by Stef Lune’s hired crony Commander Carl Karl who used Thanos’ later Decimation to kill Darwin’s family. As he joined the second Myles Bots, he became a vagabond after it was defunct. Zachary later used his Discord abilities to transform the legends, granting them superpowers. Darwin himself was gifted with aquakinesis, and his role in previous escapades, as well as his partner’s, led to their initiation into the Myles Bots. He died as a sacrifice and, while being revealed to have survived and escaped the Arkham Dimension, it’s unknown if he will be revived into the physical plane. 'Mothra' * Name: Mann Jeeves Cufflink * Activity: May 2019 * Description: He is one of the two to three founding characters and Zachary’s former butler before becoming the first person in Akumageddon to fall victim to his akumatization. However, he perishes trying to save a betrayed Mini-Red from the brief destruction of the Arkham Dimension. 'Sci-Twi' * Name: Mildred Sparkle * Activity: May 2019 * Description: She is Twilight’s twin sister from the city and a young genius who seeks knowledge in the ideals of summer vacation. Thankfully, she managed to escape from her evil family and become apart of team Myles Bot eventually coming out of her shell. Unfortunately, she betrays the Myles Bots to fulfill her destiny as the new queen of Canterlot thus proving that she is no better than her own family and setting her up as a brief antagonist of Summertime Debuts. 'Psyduck' * Name: Psyduck * Activity: July 2019 * Description: He is Pikachu’s original companion and best friend and an ally of the Myles Bots before becoming an official member himself. 'Ducky' * Name: Ducky * Species: Carnival Plush * Activity: May 2019 - August 2019 * Status: M.I.A. * Description: He was Bunny’s best friend and a carnival plush that wanted to find a family alongside him. However, after Bunny was tragically killed by Twilight, he is forced to find a kid who is anything but ordinary: Zachary Delightful. He was lucky enough to actually survive his vacations and will do anything to find out Bunny’s fate in their first battles. He went missing in action after the war against Dark Mayhem. 'Prince Unikitty' * Name: Drake Raize Utonium * Species: Human (formerly), Powerpuff (briefly), Cat-Unicorn Hybrid * Activity: April 2019 - May 2019; August 2019 - Present * Status: Alive (past version’s mind merged with body) * Description: He initially was the benefactor of the Powerpuff Girls and a brief Myles Bot prototype but was killed off and reborn as a cat-unicorn hybrid becoming christened as a Myles Bot in the wake of Dr. Fox’s possibly final demise and ultimately abandoning the position. An alternate version of the Professor hailing from Bubbles’ past as the Joy and the Laughter was brought to the future where his mind was downloaded to Prince Unikitty’s body making him a member once more.